


化身孤岛的鲸6

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性完结章大家有缘的话下个故事见





	化身孤岛的鲸6

第六天的晚上游轮已经停靠在码头了，王柳羿睡了大半个白天现在精神好得过分，趴在甲板的栏杆上看着沿岸斑斓的霓虹灯发呆。旅程即将结束，船上的所有人似乎都十分留恋假期中的时光，甲板的灯光通宵亮着，大家享受最后的狂欢。  
“岸边是什么？”  
王柳羿来的时候是白天，一条街的店面门都紧锁着，招牌都是花里胡哨的法语，他只是匆匆瞥了一眼就兴奋地奔向游轮了，没想到白天看起来寡淡的街道晚上亮起霓虹灯倒是有种让人迷醉的气氛。  
“都是酒吧，是这个岛最热闹的地方了，咋地，蓝哥想去吗？”  
喻文波去处理了一些交接文件，喊了高振宁陪着王柳羿，毕竟在这人生地不熟的，王柳羿的英语水平还不够应付大多突发状况。  
“杰克去干嘛了？”  
“闲了这么多天，总该他忙活了，我说蓝哥，我才是被抓壮丁打工的，心疼也是心疼我啊。”  
“你一个船长打什么工？”  
高振宁一时语塞，看来喻文波还没有把所有情况和盘托出，只得旁敲侧击地提醒一下“我们开船的有个讲究，基本都要听叫杰克的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们好土啊，那杰克船长在干嘛？”  
“杰克船长带妹过来了噢，蓝哥你好好教育教育。”  
高振宁一脸幸灾乐祸，王柳羿回过头，喻文波难得没穿那身制服，换了身休闲的T恤和牛仔裤，头上歪带了一顶帽子，看起来就像个二十岁的大学生。小船员快步走来把看愣的王柳羿搂进怀里亲了两下，白天喻文波一睡醒就被高振宁夺命连环扣喊去船长室签署一些文件，又到了每周一次靠岸的时间，许多手续的权限都在喻文波那，他看着怀里睡得和小猪似的王柳羿万分不舍得地起了床去干苦力，然后把高振宁丢过来叫人好好看着在他心里总是迷迷糊糊的王柳羿。  
其实一个二十多岁的社会人能出什么事，基本的社交能力也没啥问题，在高振宁看来喻文波纯属瞎操心，但是恋爱中嘛，都能理解的，况且王柳羿讲话也的确有趣，越聊越觉得喻文波给捡到宝了。  
“哎哟哎哟没眼看~”高振宁捂着眼睛漏了个指缝打趣道，“带着Laura去岸上玩？酒吧？”  
王柳羿这才分出神去看喻文波边上的女生，王柳羿是个爱美的，长得好看的妹子他都爱看几眼，掐着笑和对方点点头算是打完招呼了，Laura和宁王讲了一大串，他就听懂几个简单的bar和girl friend，喻文波在一边小声解释，说Laura的女朋友在岸边的酒吧驻唱，她想下船去岸上，问王柳羿要不要一起。  
白天睡得太过，晚上到这个点倒是不困了，王柳羿点点头，高振宁被赶回船长室继续待命，三个人偷偷摸摸地溜下了船。码头上海风很大，而且这个时间点了，风里透着凉意，刮着路上所有露着胳膊的行人。女孩子为了好看些去见恋人穿得不多，风一吹就开始发抖，牙关打颤地对着喻文波说了句“I’m so cold.”  
喻文波向来不算怜香惜玉，但是对朋友都还体贴，他本身怕王柳羿冷就多带了一条外套在手上，这下便宜了爱美的Laura，虽然她和喻文波差不多高，但是女孩子终究是骨架小一些，罩在喻文波的外套里还有点可爱。  
勾着喻文波手指王柳羿在边上拱火，用带着点口音的英语软乎乎地讲：“I’m cold too.”  
喻文波在Laura看不见的地方掐了一把王柳羿的屁股，拉下了外套的拉链把人揽到身前搂着往前走。喻文波体热，胸膛炽热的温度隔着夏日单薄布料熨帖着王柳羿的后心。  
“这样还冷吗？”  
喻文波搭在他胸前的手被他十指相扣握住，两个人黏糊地像连体婴在后面慢慢趟着走，Laura在前方蹦蹦跳跳的，即将和恋人见面的喜悦溢于言表，推开那家花花绿绿招牌的酒吧大门，下一秒就不见了。  
“她一个人不要紧吗？”  
“这她比谁都熟，我看紧你就好了。”  
酒吧门内就是另外一个世界了，王柳羿不太去这种场所，偶尔和同事朋友去的酒吧也是那种清吧，像这样震耳欲聋的鼓点他还是第一次听到。陌生的地方总是催生着欲望，舞池里的人相拥着扭动着，喻文波带人艰难地找了一个空着的卡座，然后给自己点了杯酒给对方点了杯水。这地方实在是没有不含酒精的饮料了，王柳羿没尝过这种颜色斑斓液体的味道，只能羡慕地看着喻文波小口嘬着。  
“好喝吗？”  
“啊？”  
这里太吵了，王柳羿的声音一出口就掩盖在周遭的音乐和人声中，喻文波实在听不见，就把人抱到腿上搂着，贴着王柳羿的耳朵问他怎么了。  
今夜的王柳羿似乎格外大胆些，勾着喻文波的脖子低下头去吻对方还沾着水色的唇瓣。喻文波长得是真的好看，鼻子和嘴唇的形状尤其性感，王柳羿酒精过敏，之前所有对于相关液体尝试均已惨痛告终，但是喻文波口里含着那点应该不要紧吧？  
两个人的舌软软地缠到一处，王柳羿搜刮着喻文波口腔里令人迷醉的味道，又点辛辣，连带着亲吻的感觉都轻飘飘了起来。喻文波亲了一会儿就知道对方来感觉了，对着王柳羿挑了挑眉，王柳羿只觉得心跳跟边上音响传来的激烈鼓点一样，轰隆隆地震得胸腔发疼。  
他本应该什么都听不到的。  
但是喻文波勾着嘴角问他是不是想挨操了，他居然鬼使神差地点了点头。  
小船员牵着他的手穿过拥挤的人群从一个隐蔽的侧门挤了进去，卫生间并不大，小便池前还站着正在解裤头的外国人，看着喻文波拉着满脸通红的王柳羿进来甚至下流地吹了声口哨，喻文波叽里呱啦地骂了一句，挡着王柳羿的脸把人拉到了倒数第二间的隔档里。  
“在，在这里吗？”  
厕所里点着廉价的熏香，浓郁到有点刺鼻，夹杂着卫生间的骚味变成一种古怪的气味。地上零零散散地丢着五六个使用过的套子，好像周围的一切都在拉扯着王柳羿羞赧的神经，告诉他放肆一点也没事的。  
裤子被拉下来一点，堪堪露出整个白皙挺翘的屁股，这里没有润滑剂，喻文波不知道从哪摸出了一片湿巾擦了擦手就去摸王柳羿身前已经有点湿润的小穴。  
“宝，用前面吗？”  
裤子卡着的位置比较尴尬，王柳羿甚至不能把腿分得很开，腿间只有狭窄的一条缝。指尖沾了点粘稠的液体去揉还缩在肉缝里的小珍珠，那里最近被过渡使用得有些痛了，现在一碰就又痛又爽，王柳羿轻声地吸着气，翘起屁股就蹭身后的人。  
“宝宝好软啊。”  
花穴内的内壁又软又润，和王柳羿清淡的外表不同，里面热情得要命，夹着喻文波的手指往里面吸。喻文波也是难得地急色，拉下裤链握着勃起的阴茎撸了几把就握着去顶王柳羿柔软的穴口，龟头顶着花瓣中心打着圈，就等王柳羿的一句软话。  
“杰克哥……”  
“小宝怎么了？”  
塌着腰撑在门板上的人转过头，眼睛湿漉漉地瞪了喻文波一眼，小船员投降啦，一手把王柳羿上身的衣服推开一些圈住他的腰，一边慢慢地附上去，底下的性器也跟着破开缠绵的软肉一点点挤进最深处。  
亲吻大多都落在了王柳羿修长的脖颈上，王柳羿不知道自己是不是过敏了，耳后胸口都又红又烫，被指尖摸过的时候都痒痒的，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。性器研过花心，王柳羿仰着头发出一声短促的尖吟，身前那一小粒也被人细心地照顾着，甬道内淌了不少水，沿着两个人相交的位置弄湿了喻文波的衣服下摆。  
内壁开始急速地绞紧，喻文波手中逗弄的速度也猛地加快了，抽插间噗滋的水声回荡在这个并不密封的小隔间里。外面的门开开合合，偶尔泄进来一些节奏激烈的音乐，来上厕所的人都心照不宣，隔间里有一对按捺不住的有情人正在分享彼此的身体，这太常见了，这条街的每个酒吧的每个夜晚都在重复着这样的事情，酒精催生情欲，亲吻催生爱。  
喻文波拔出性器，搂着人转了个方向面对自己，脱掉了王柳羿一条裤腿，把人柔软无力的小腿盘到自己的腰间，就着这个姿势疾风骤雨地进攻着怯生生的嫩穴。王柳羿被顶得要站不住了，双手搂着喻文波的脖颈，一边亲一边胡乱地浪叫着。  
两处每次拍到一起，身前的那个小点都被狠狠地挤压着，快感积累到极致，王柳羿难以抗拒地哭了出来，下面也在紧紧地收缩后喷出不少情液浇到喻文波的性器上。在这里做爱本就是追求刺激，在对方旅行的最后再带他感受点不一样的，也就不刻意守着自己的精关。  
亲吻变得情色了起来，喻文波含着王柳羿的唇舌发狠地吮吸着，用地地肏了几十下痛痛快快地射到了花心里，王柳羿爽得眼泪都出来了，攀着喻文波的肩小声哭着。  
“小宝……”  
“呜……”  
“我叫喻文波。”  
“嗝？”  
哭到打嗝的人，头脑涨涨的，喻文波说的话听得并不清晰，等他真的记住了喻文波的名字小声念了几遍，对方才抽出了被泡得湿哒哒的性器，随手扯了点纸巾把那里擦了下两个人整理下衣服顶着外面所有人起哄的眼神出了酒吧。  
王柳羿夹了一屁股精液，走路的姿势都有些怪异，出了汗又吹了风，到了船上就有点不舒服了。喻文波抱着人洗了个澡回到床上又是倒水又是喂药，一晚上测了三次体温确定对方没有热度才闭着眼睛休息了一会儿。  
王柳羿一个人昏昏沉沉地睡到了中午，早就过了退房的时间却没有人来催他起床，昨天被理出来放在床头的护照此刻也不见踪影。饱饱地睡了一觉的人现在神色清明，他沉浸在情欲中的神经终于拨了一点点来想他的男朋友，喻文波肯定不是这个游轮上普通的船员，但是这又能怎么样呢？王柳羿算着自己手头的项目，年收入，想家里要是多个喻文波的话虽然会加大工作上的负担，但是也并不是养不起。随后又自嘲地笑笑，这里和中国隔了十八个小时的时差，自己也不是小孩子了，哪有这么容易的事情呢？  
喻文波开门进来的时候王柳羿已经收拾好行李了，提着他一半高的行李箱正准备往外拖。喻文波把护照还给他说已经办好手续了，王柳羿还有些奇怪，“退房手续还能代办？”  
“滥用私权了一下，顺便给你办了永久续住。”  
接过护照的手一顿，王柳羿知道迟早要面对这个问题的，当他第一次吻上面前的这个男人，第一次接受他的拥抱，第一次向他袒露这具有点独特的身体的时候就已经做了最坏的打算了。  
他低着头摇了摇，他不是那永远在旅途中浪漫的游客，他在喻文波这里汲取的温暖足够抵抗接下来好长一段时间所有有可能向他砸来的困境。  
“喻文波我要走啦，今天下午的航班。”  
随即手上又多了一本护照，王柳羿有点搞不懂，翻开护照差点没笑喷，喻文波的护照是七八年前办的，眉眼间还有点青涩，剃了一个难以形容的发型，不过不影响他的帅气。  
空着的手被人拢进手心，喻文波像是早就知道对方会这么说一般，“那蓝哥带我走吧。”  
“去哪里都好，带我走吧。”  
当初行程中提交的材料里有来回的航班信息，喻文波想了一晚上还是觉得不能让王柳羿自己回国，他的小珍珠鱼似的滑不溜手，这年头断了联系再想找到可就不容易了。所有的联系方式都可以更换，游戏账号可以注销，护照也会过期，王柳羿手里提着的不是装着衣服的行李箱，是他喻文波的心呀。  
王柳羿这才注意到门口还有一个巨大的行李箱，喻文波表情坚定地看着自己，“我怎么会让你一个人离开呢？”  
“你就这么走了？那这里怎么办？”  
“有高振宁在。”  
“宁王不可能帮你做所有事的。”  
“他当然可以啊。”  
“啊？”  
“现在这艘船是他的了。”  
“啊？啊啊？你疯了还是我疯了？”  
“这艘游轮不合适在黄浦江工作，其他的我会想办法的，你只用告诉我，你想带我一起离开吗？”  
不然那？把自己的心留在这里吗？

今天是靠岸补给的日子，高振宁偷个闲，开车把两个人送到机场，喻文波最后把两张机票都升级到了头等舱，高振宁在等他们值机的时候有点呆滞，原来只是代理船长，本来想着这活儿早有一天能干完的，这下好了，一口铁锅背在身上是别想甩掉了。喻文波这个臭弟弟，怎么前面二十多年没认识到这个人居然谈恋爱这么上头。今早自己都没睡醒他就在外面疯狂捶门，门一开他就和个小炮似的冲进房间里，要不是手上抱着一堆文件他还以为对方要弄啥嘞。  
“哥们儿你有点问题啊。”  
“反正你单身，小问题小问题。”  
“咋说话的啊？东西我还没提交公证呢，说话注意点吼！”  
“哥们儿我不是有要紧事嘛！”  
“他妈谈了恋爱跑得比F6都快！滚滚滚！”  
高振宁和两个人抱了抱挥挥手就走了，此刻喻文波满心都是要和恋人奔赴回国的欣喜，是真的分不出一点其他心思去伤春悲秋了，大不了以后高振宁有其他打算就直接把游轮改个航线，王柳羿想去哪去哪，哪都好，只要呆在自己身边。  
入了关两个人坐着熬时间，今天喻文波起得早，忙了一早上现在早就累到不行了，靠在王柳羿身上闭着眼睛养神。王柳羿手上攥着一个御守，是他之前在富士山下的那个神社里随手买来的，上面绣着霜月的字样，昨天理行李的时候重新翻了出来，就随手塞到了兜里。  
机场能连上信号不算好的WiFi，王柳羿从没想过身为网瘾少年的自己居然真的在一艘游轮上过了与世隔绝的七天。他一边刷着微博一边回复这些天的留言，顺便查了下御守字样的意思才发现是真的巧，居然正好是喻文波的生日月，他有些高兴，总觉得有些事冥冥中早就注定好了。上天给了他这具身体让他经历苦难，又让他遇上这么好的喻文波得到救赎，突然又觉得这身体并没有这么不堪了。  
广播开始播报他们的登机信息，喻文波打着哈欠醒过来，亲了亲专注玩手机的王柳羿，“宝宝，要走啦。”  
“嗯，走吧。”

带着喻文波是决计不可能再和别人合租了，好在他的室友人好，也不介意，甚至帮着他在公司周围找了个更合适的房子，楼层高视野好，喻文波最满意卧室的飘窗，坐在上面可以看到远处的江景。  
“以后只能每天对着黄浦江了，会遗憾吗？”  
“啊？蓝哥你在讲什么批话？”  
“那你每天坐在这里干嘛啊？”  
“这里楼间距差点意思啊。”  
“啊？啥意思？”  
喻文波把人拉到飘窗上压着，一边亲一边说：“这样肏你的时候会被对面看见的。”  
“滚啊！”

王柳羿提前回来了，这一个月忙着销假、重新找房子、对接工作，没有一天好好歇着，喻文波也忙得飞起，家里产业多，魔都这里也有涉及，既然他放弃了在大溪地的游轮那总要在别的方向打点脑筋，毕竟上海的旅游业也十分发达，江上也有不少游轮，要做回老本行的话也不是不可以。  
最后陈龙打了一百个电话王柳羿才猛地记起他最最开始想要休假的原因，去的时候差点没被陈龙吊起来打，不来就算了，居然挑着下班点来，简直不给人活路。  
简单地抽了血，做了一套基础的检查，说实话他是不指望那几天所谓的放松真的可以起到什么激素分泌的调节作用，万一被查出肾虚什么的那才是真的丢脸。

然而喻文波带给他的远比他想象的要多。

今天是他出体检结果的日子，喻文波回家的时候发现房间里没开灯，王柳羿抱着腿坐在飘窗上发呆。他有和陈龙联系，大概知道了王柳羿之前的打算，他身体不好除了药物还需要有人带动他的激素分泌，和恋人做爱的确是件两全其美的事情，虽然他留恋王柳羿迷人的身体但是对方的决定他总是会支持的，手术也好，不去做出改变也好，他觉得只要是王柳羿那哪哪都是完美的。  
“蓝哥？小宝？干嘛一个人坐那里装自闭啊。”  
喻文波开了灯才发现王柳羿赤身裸体只裹了一件他的浴袍，快步走上前把人抱进怀里，“干嘛不穿衣服，冷不冷？”  
“体检报告说各项指标都达到手术标准了。”  
“那你不开心吗？怎么噘着嘴？”  
“喻文波你想我去做手术吗？”  
“你不用管我怎么想，去做你想做的就可以了。”  
“做完手术我就和你一样了，下面，下面也会整容修复的。”  
王柳羿抓着喻文波温热的指尖去碰下面娇嫩的入口，那里已经不是未经人事时的青涩模样了，尝了荤腥，每天都被喂得饱饱的，那处的皮肉都泛着情欲的艳色，他剥开水润的蚌肉，把那粒被折腾得可怜兮兮还挂着水的阴蒂给喻文波摸，“这个，这个也会没有的。这样的我，你也还喜欢吗？”  
“王柳羿你最好有点脑子，下面的话我不介意每天重复一百遍给你听，我喜欢你，哪都喜欢，你和我一样我也喜欢，这样的你我也喜欢，我说你是我的珍珠，不止是讲这个。”  
喻文波几乎是爱怜地摸了摸那娇俏可爱的地方，然后对王柳羿讲“你是最好的，你本身就是我的宝贝了，没有这个你也是我的珍珠。”  
是那唯一的，最珍贵的，不能给他人染指的宝贝。  
喻文波猜遍了对方心里所有的顾虑最后决定还是懒得想了，对象有心事的时候，要是语言上开解不了，那就透一顿完事，他还真不相信王柳羿被他肏到流口水的时候还能想起自己在纠结些什么。  
王柳羿被吻得几乎窒息，下一秒就被分开双腿，喻文波温柔又坚定地顶了进来，带着一身不能拒绝的爱意，王柳羿攀着人小声求饶着，两个人这两天有些忙，做的次数少了，现在喻文波的阴茎硬得不行，下面被插得又烫又麻，他抵着对方的胸膛要人慢一些，“我，我还有件事和你说。”  
“做完再说。”  
“那，那你轻一点……”  
喻文波哪里敢不从，先把人指奸吹了两回，等人爽得分不清东南西北了才慢慢动了起来。  
“老公，太重了……再慢一点……”  
“今天这么爱撒娇？宝宝放松点，都要给你夹出来了。”  
王柳羿只好捂着肚子换了个轻松点的后背位，喻文波做得真的轻，但是又好舒服，王柳羿觉得自己整个人好像浸在温热的泉水中，从头到脚都是说不出的舒爽。  
等两个人都射了一遍喻文波抱着人去浴室泡澡，一边给人揉屁股一边问刚刚想说什么来着，王柳羿直犯困，靠在喻文波胸前闭上了眼睛，什么事来着？自己现在也记不起来了，过两天再说吧。


End file.
